The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal habitats, and more particularly, to new and useful animation devices for an animal habitat provided with an exercise wheel.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Pertinent prior art known to applicant comprises the following Patents:
______________________________________ United States Great Britain ______________________________________ Freer Re. No. 18,273 Shill No. 321,355 Friz Des. No. 52,474 Cliffgard et al Des. No. 194,783 Willinger et al Des. No. 231,371 Hendryx No. 277,724 Peirano No. 320,960 Stakutis No. 1,420,880 Clampitt No. 1,887,869 Walker No. 2,068,210 Siegel No. 2,640,460 Harkins No. 3,682,477 ______________________________________
Generally speaking, the art shows animal habitats having exercise wheels and the like. The present invention exemplifies improvements over this art and over the animal habitat claimed in a copending application filed by Dennis H. Merino on June 7, 1976 under Ser. No. 693,413.